


Sorry

by introvertedriri



Series: adventure calling emotions [13]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Chan is just tired and frustrated, He's a good boy :<, Hurt, Other, feeldog was mentioned, why did i even write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertedriri/pseuds/introvertedriri
Summary: It was the last thing that Junhee said to him. 'Sorry'





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> and just like what the title says.. i'm sorry for writing this :-----( i did this for an hour and idk why :<

         Yuchan loves to hear Junhee’s voice, he loves listening to it. He really does but this is definitely not the time that he would want to hear it, he just wanted to lie down on his bed and rest for the whole day. He had it rough, he had been working his ass off in UNB to promote not just himself, but also his group. The burden kept on getting heavier each day as he tried to flash his brightest smile despite feeling like a wrecked doll deep inside.

 

 

“Yuchan, what do you want for lunch?” There it goes again. Junhee kept on pestering him throughout the day.

“Not hungry.” he replied as he kept on scrolling at his phone.

“Skipping meals is bad for your health, Yuchan.” Junhee said as he put both of his hands in his waist.

“I’ll get some food if I’m hungry, hyung.” he replied, not even looking at the older male.

He heard Junhee sighs but still ignored the older male as he kept on looking at the tweets that he saw in his feed “Yuchan. Don’t you want to join us? It’s been a while since we shared a meal.”

“Hyung, I told you that I’m not that hungry. I will definitely get out of this room if I feel like getting something to eat,” Yuchan mumbled, frowning.

“But—” His hyung wouldn’t stop. He already told him that he wasn't hungry yet he kept on pestering him. It’s getting on his nerves. He just wants his goddamn rest.

“I already told you that I wasn’t hungry!” he screamed as he sat from his bed, glaring at their leader before sighing “Geez! Gwangsuk-hyung isn’t as annoying as you, he can understand me better than you are! One word and it’s done! You’re so annoying! Do I have to repeat it for you again and again?! You’re so noisy!”

 

 

He kept on glaring at Junhee which looked like a deer in the headlights before lowering his head, probably thinking of a quick response. But his sudden outburst seems to get the other members’ attention as they went behind Junhee and looked worried. He doesn’t know why but seeing Junhee like that made him feel bad.

 

“I..” Junhee looked up and Yuchan felt his heart ache a bit as he saw a stoic expression on Junhee's face “Alright.”

As Junhee walked away, Byeongkwan looked at his direction “Hyung! Where are you going?”

“Room. Not in the mood to eat anything,” Junhee replies as he forced a smile on his face.

When they heard Junhee’s door shut, they looked at Yuchan as the youngest looked at them back “What?”

“You just ruined his day,” Sehyoon said as he kept on glancing at Junhee’s room.

“He ruined mine! He’s just too noisy! He kept on talking! His voice irritates me!” Yuchan complains as he lied down on his bed, “I just want to rest for the whole day-off and this is what I get? Listening to his voice talking nonstop?!”

“Now, now. That’s too much, Yuchan.” Donghun said as he crossed his arms “I know that Junhee’s a bit talkative but he’s just concern about you, it’s been a while since you’ve been here and he wants you to enjoy this day with us.”

“But I’m tired..” Yuchan whined.

“But you didn’t need to scream at him like that,” Donghun said before sighing, “Okay. Take your time, you’re probably frustrated so take your time and cool that head of yours. We’ll talk about this later.”

“Fine,” Yuchan mumbled.

 

 

The other three gave him one last look before closing his door and Yuchan sighed in relief. Peace and quiet. At last. He went back on checking some tweets about him and his groups, trying to ease the frustration that he’s having.

 

Well, he’ll just take his time. Just like what Donghun said, he needs to calm down.

 

•••••••••

 

Yuchan was surprised when Donghun opened his door and asked him to go out. Just the right timing, he was also kinda hungry and he’ll grab some snacks that he can eat inside his room from the fridge. 

 

But as he went out, he was surprised to see the others on the couch. Junhee was at the middle of Sehyoon and Byeongkwan as Yuchan and Donghun sat on the other couch—more like Donghun dragged the youngest to the couch when he noticed that Yuchan is going to ignore their leader.

 

 

“Talk.” Donghun said yet no one spoke a word, he patiently waited for a minute or two but no one’s starting to talk “I said, talk.”

“About what?” Junhee asked, looking at Donghun with a stoic expression.

“Don’t give me that look, Junhee. You know how I hate it whenever you’re faking your emotions,” Donghun said, glaring at their leader.

“I’m fine, Donghun.” Junhee assured him as he took a deep breath.

“No, you're not.” Sehyoon said as he looked at Yuchan, “Please fix this.”

“What have I done wrong?!” Yuchan asks, frowning as he looked at them, “He’s the one at fault here. I was just enjoying my rest day until he pestered me nonstop.”

“He’s just concern about your well-being. Skipping meals is bad for your health,” Byeongkwan said as he looked at the youngest with a worried look.

“So it’s my fault? Is that what you’re trying to imply?” Yuchan is still frustrated. He feels like they’re teaming up against him, he can't help but feel a bit petty about it.

“No! We just want to clear this, we don’t want any arguments for our team!” Byeongkwan said as he waved his hands and shook his head.

“Hyungs, you know that I’m tired. But why did he have to annoy me? I just want to have a decent rest day, I want to have a peaceful one yet all I can hear is his annoying voice.” Yuchan said as he gritted his teeth, “Geez, can’t he shut up for once? It's—”

“Stop.” That’s it. Yuchan saw how Sehyoon looked at him as he said his name in a serious-like tone, he was displeased—that’s for sure.

“What?” he asked.

“You’re being rude. Junhee is our leader, have some respect.” Sehyoon said and it ticked Yuchan off.

Yuchan scoffed as he looked at Junhee from head to toe, “Ha? So what? A leader should know if he’s being annoying to his other members. Heck, Gwangsuk-hyung could even understand me better than him.”

“Enough.” Sehyoon sounded so scary and Yuchan would be lying if he’ll say that he's not scared of Sehyoon.

 

 

Yuchan felt like he’s being scolded. He doesn’t want this, he looked at Junhee. He’s the reason why he was in this situation, if only he didn’t talk too much and let him be. Junhee’s voice usually soothes him but this time, it made him look like he did a bad thing. He doesn’t want to be scolded. He doesn’t want to look like a bad person.

 

He felt so intimidated by all of their stares, he wants to cry and apologize already. But even he has his own pride, he also matured well while being away from them. He should act strong, he doesn’t want to look like a wimp to them.

 

 

“Can the two of you just talk about it?” Byeongkwan asked, looking at both of them.

“I’m sorry, Yuchan.” Junhee said as he raised his head to meet Yuchan’s gaze and smiled as if he was sorry for what he did, “I guess that I overdid it this time. Sorry for ruining your day and for also being an incompetent leader. Sorry for not being like the kind of leader that you would look up.”

“Junhee, what the heck are you talking about?!” Donghun can’t help but raise his own voice, he was surprised and hurt from everything that he heard.

“I’m apologizing, Donghun. Maybe I am a terrible leader with poor leadership skills, I couldn’t even understand Yuchan well.” Junhee replies.

Byeongkwan shook his head, “Hyung!”

 

Yuchan clenched his fists from what he heard, he felt so bad yet this situation makes him feel like he’s about to be blamed and to look like he’s the reason why Junhee’s insecured “Damn.”

“Hey!” Donghun's gaze followed Yuchan as the youngest stood and stomped his way to the door as he wore his shoes “Where are you going, Yuchan?!”

“You don’t need to know!” He felt bad for acting like this but he’s too frustrated “Someone that I wouldn’t hear him!”

 

 

 

He shut the door close and went out, he just kept on walking. He doesn’t have a particular place to go, he just want to walk until his legs would feel like burning and until it’ll be more painful that the remorse creeping on his chest. He kept on walking until he was about to cross the pedestrial lane yet a familiar voice was heard.

 

 

“Yuchan!” He heard Junhee yet he didn’t even bat an eye to him and continued on walking.

“Yuchan!” He heard Junhee called him once again but he pretended that he didn’t hear him again.

 

 

 

Why did he have to follow him here? To show to the others that he was concern for them to empathize with him? It’ll make Yuchan the bad guy again. He’ll be blamed for this. He knew it. Yuchan clenched his fists as he bit his lip, looking down as he kept on walking.

 

 

“Y-Yuchan!” This time, Junhee’s voice was so loud and clear—as if he’s just behind him. 

 

 

 

And everything happened too fast. Too fast for Yuchan to realize it.

 

 

 

He felt Junhee held his hand tightly and suddenly, with all of his might, threw him back. Yuchan almost fell to the ground and was about to scream at Junhee when he heard a loud beep and Junhee wasn’t in front of him anymore. 

 

 

“W..What?” The one that’s in front of him is a truck and it’s painted with a familiar crimson red liquid, something that made Yuchan widened his eyes.

 

 

He slowly looked a few meters away from the truck and he couldn’t help but fall to the ground as he saw Junhee’s body covered by his own blood, trembling because of the sudden contact and because of the impact that it received. Yuchan immediately stood and ran to Junhee’s side.

 

“Don't! You might make his injury worse!” A woman said as she shook her head “Someone already called the ambulance. Let’s just hope that he’ll be strong enough to endure the pain..”

“Hyung!” he cried out.

 

 

Junhee seems to be looking at Yuchan’s direction, the youngest can see blood dripping from his head and also around his neck as if someone had impaled itself in it. It made Yuchan feel a bit sick yet he still kept on looking at Junhee. Junhee smiled at him before muttering something, Yuchan didn’t even hear it but he’s certain of one thing.

 

 

What Junhee muttered is ‘I’m sorry’

 

 

••••••••

 

Yuchan kept on trembling as he was waiting outside the emergency room, his tears doesn’t stop on falling as he clasped his hands. Praying on every single deity that he knew for Junhee’s recovery. He was still haunted by the sight of Junhee smiling at him and apologizing for the last time.

 

 

 

“Chan!” He saw Donghun along with Byeongkwan, Sehyoon and also their manager running to his side.

“H-Hyung! H-He.. he..” He couldn’t even finish his sentence as he wailed while hugging Donghun tightly.

“What happened, Chan?” Donghun asked as he hugged the youngest back.

“I-It’s my fault. He saved me.. he took it for me.. h-he even said sorry before he lose his consciousness..” Yuchan can’t prevent himself from trembling.

“Ah. Junhee, you idiot..” Donghun can’t help but sigh.

“I-Is he..?” Byeongkwan asked with a horrified expression painted on his face.

“N-No!” Yuchan blurted out as he shook his head.

“Let’s wait for the doctor. As much as possible, keep your composure.” their manager told them.

 

 

Hours passed by until the doctor finally went out of the emergency room which made them stand immediately, just the sight of the doctor’s clothes drenched in blood made Yuchan’s legs tremble and he have to hold into Donghun to prevent himself from falling. The doctor kept a stern expression as if he’s masking his emotions to prevent the patient’s friends to breakdown as soon as possible.

 

 

“Doctor, how is he?” the manager asked.

“As of now, he's still unconscious.” the doctor replied, “It might take days or probably weeks for him to wake up. Luckily, he only had some fractured bones and scratches along with the minor head injury. But something’s wrong.”

“W-What is it?” Donghun asked.

“It seems that his neck had been impaled by something that made the patient’s situation into a severe one,” the doctor said and he seems to be contemplating on what’s he about to say next.

“And?” Sehyoon asked yet he held Byeongkwan’s hand tightly as if he’s afraid on what he’s about to hear.

 

“I’m afraid that the patient is going to lose his ability to speak.”

 

 

 

Yuchan felt like he’s the worst. He just wished a few hours ago that he wants Junhee to shut up and here he is right now, his desire came true. But Junhee will shut up forever. The voice that calms him down, the voice that he adores—will never be heard. Ever again.

 

This time, Yuchan feels like it is his fault.

**Author's Note:**

> i might write a second chapter. a closure for our junchan :< m i g h t.


End file.
